<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наручники by Maru_Kusanagi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564082">Наручники</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi'>Maru_Kusanagi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VERIVERY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ёнхо часто, взволнованно дышал: стоя между его расставленных коленей, Кехён отчётливо видел, как тяжело опускается и поднимается его обнажённая грудь. Поднять глаза выше и посмотреть ему в лицо Кехён боялся. Невинная на первый взгляд игра зашла дальше, чем он предполагал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Gyehyeon/Ju Yeonho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наручники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В срочном порядке сливаю мысли, иначе они мне спать не дадут. По горячим следам фансайна 2020-11-14, на котором Кехён надел на Ёнхо наручники. Меня это триггернуло, всем спасибо.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Цепочка наручников звонко ударилась о деревянную поверхность, когда Ёнхо, подчиняясь жесту Кехёна, плюхнулся на лавку. С тех пор, как за ними закрылась дверь этой комнаты, ни один не произнёс ни слова. Ёнхо часто, взволнованно дышал: стоя между его расставленных коленей, Кехён отчётливо видел, как тяжело опускается и поднимается его обнажённая грудь. Поднять глаза выше и посмотреть ему в лицо Кехён боялся. Невинная на первый взгляд игра зашла дальше, чем он предполагал.<br/>
На бледной коже отчётливо выделялся маленький аккуратный сосок – сам не понимая, зачем это делает, Кехён мазнул по нему большим пальцем. Ёнхо вздрогнул всем телом и издал мелодичное «ах!». В комнате, кажется, резко повысилась температура. Кровь прилила к ушам, щекам и ещё к чему-то, о чём Кехён запретил себе думать. Всё его существо хотело только одного: услышать ещё раз это чудесное «ах». Он положил открытую ладонь на правую сторону груди Ёнхо и почувствовал, как быстро бьётся его сердце.<br/>
- Хё-о-он, - вдруг протянул Ёнхо с непонятной интонацией: то ли жалобной, то ли просящей, то ли ещё чёрт знает с какой. Соображалка у Кехёна сейчас работала плохо. Он отдёрнул руку и поднял взгляд, впервые за это время встречаясь с Ёнхо глазами на пару секунд – больше он не смог выдержать. На него ещё никто и никогда не смотрел с таким вожделением. Он обхватил Ёнхо поперёк спины, крутанул на себя, разворачиваясь вместе с ним и садясь напротив. Теперь они сидели лицом к лицу верхом на длинной деревянной лавке, касаясь друг друга коленями. Слишком далеко. Кехён подтянул Ёнхо к себе, устроив его бёдра на своих. Ёнхо качнулся назад, звякнув наручниками. Решив, что тот падает, Кехён покрепче ухватил его за спину, высоко задрав расстёгнутую рубашку. Горячее дыхание Ёнхо задело щёку Кехёна. Руки как-то сами собой скользнули вдоль спины Ёнхо, и тот запрокинул голову, поддаваясь ласке.<br/>
В висках стучало. Кехён отчётливо видел перед собой напряжённую шею Ёнхо и кадык, который они часто трогали раньше, восхваляя голос своего главного вокалиста. Хотелось сделать с этим что-то, и Ёнхо, наверное, на это намекал, но волнение помешало довести не оформившуюся мысль до конца. Вместо этого Кехён смял в кулаках его рубашку и потянул вниз, обнажая округлые плечи. Ёнхо повёл ими, и ткань окончательно сползла вниз, на согнутые локти. Нервно облизав губы, Кехён провёл пальцами вверх по спине – Ёнхо поёжился и длинно выдохнул. Это было не то. Хотелось звука. Руки скользнули на бока, вниз по рёбрам.<br/>
- Щеко-отно, - негромкий смешок Ёнхо жарким комком осел в лёгких Кехёна, сбив дыхание. Придерживая Ёнхо одной рукой за бок, второй Кехён снова задел ставший твёрдым сосок – и Ёнхо вновь зазвучал. Его протяжное «а-ах» было лучшим из того, что Кехён когда-либо слышал. Он потёр нежный маленький бугорок шершавой подушечкой пальца, чтобы ещё раз заставить Ёнхо звучать. Ёнхо заёрзал, зашевелил локтями.<br/>
- Расстегни, - капризно потребовал он, но Кехён этого не хотел. Он хотел, чтобы Ёнхо отклонился назад и позволил его рукам свободно скользить по вздымающейся груди и мягкому животу, который он так старательно прятал от посторонних глаз. Пальцы и запястья Кехёна то и дело касались жёсткого кожаного ремня, который отвлекал и мешал с наслаждением изучать горячую белую кожу. Он остановился, упершись ладонями в бёдра Ёнхо в опасной близости от паха. Ёнхо замер.<br/>
- Расстегни, - едва слышно повторил он, и Кехён как-то понял, что в этот раз он имеет в виду не наручники. Дыхание Кехёна сбилось, он неосознанно сжал руки и ощутил, как Ёнхо качнул бёдрами навстречу.<br/>
- Хён…<br/>
Хрипловатый голос прозвучал совсем рядом с ухом. Ёнхо наклонился, упираясь лбом в его макушку. Кехён соединил большие пальцы треугольником, впервые касаясь чужого паха. Жарко. Он накрыл вздыбленную ширинку ладонью и слегка сжал пальцы.<br/>
- Чёрт…<br/>
Кехён нащупал член под двумя слоями ткани и аккуратно провёл вдоль него пальцами. Ёнхо снова жалобно выругался и с силой сжал ногами бёдра Кехёна.<br/>
- Хочу тебя потрогать.<br/>
Кехён не сразу понял, что сказал это вслух. Понял только когда Ёнхо кивнул и рвано выдохнул «да».<br/>
Расстёгивать чужие ремень и брюки оказалось непростой задачей – хотя, может, дело было в дрожащих от волнения и возбуждения пальцах. Ёнхо больше не просил снять наручники, лишь пристально следил за руками Кехёна. Когда со всеми застёжками было покончено, Кехён ненадолго завис, собираясь с духом, а затем аккуратно оттянул резинку белья и достал очень горячий и твёрдый член Ёнхо. Он расслышал что-то, похожее на «боже, да» - а дальше были только бесстыжие стоны и влажные звуки под ладонью, скользящей по члену. Губы у Кехёна пересохли, он не мог оторвать взгляд от своей руки. Шум собственной крови в ушах сплетался со стонами Ёнхо – а потом он немного повернул кулак прямо под твёрдой головкой, и Ёнхо коротко вскрикнул. Несколько капель попало на футболку Кехёна, а по внешней стороне пальцев, держащих член, потекла обжигающая сперма. Голова у Кехёна кружилась, он закрыл глаза и старательно дышал, пытаясь нащупать реальность.<br/>
- Хён, - шёпотом позвал Ёнхо. Кехён выпрямился и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Кажется, я тебя люблю.<br/>
Вместо ответа Кехён его поцеловал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>